Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a process and system for treating organic waste materials. More specifically, the present invention relates to a process and system for treating waste materials that captures hydrocarbon gases and produces salable organic material and nutrient enhanced media in at least two distinct particle size fractions while recycling a reduced salinity water back into the system.
Background Information
Organic waste products such as chicken waste materials include high levels of nutrients, including salts and metals.